Gray eyed serpent
by ryu-sempai
Summary: Draco wird nach den 5. Schuljahr wegen seine Fähigkeiten von den Todessern fesstgehalten...


Jeden der sich die Mühe macht meine literarischen Ergüsse zu lesen wünsche ich viel Spass.

Kommentare sind natürlich erwünscht. Ich freue mich über Feedback. Ist aber kein muss ;)

Ach ja, das alles ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs kann ich nicht ausschließen, sind aber nicht beabsichtigt.  
Wer Rechtschreibfehler oder grammatikalische Gräueltaten findet, darf sie mir gerne unter die Nase reiben. nobody is perfect.

Rechtliches: Mir gehört nix, alles JKR ihres, - bis auf die kranken Ideen nach denen ich die armen Charas tanzen lasse.

Ich widme diese FF meiner Mitbewohnerin und Studienkollegin, die selbst viele Fanfiction schreibt (allerdings auf Englisch) und mich damit angesteckt hat.

Wie sich die Geschichte entwickeln wird und wo sie endet kann ich noch nicht sagen. Macht euch aber auf einen halben Roman gefasst. :)

Achtung: Später kommt vielleicht(eher wahrscheinlich) noch etwas slash.

Genug gelabert. enjoy and have fun!

Grey eyed serpent

Chapter 1

Nicht weit von den felsigen Küsten Südenglands, inmitten der hügeligen Landschaft Cornwalls liegt Malfoy Manor. Stolz und erhaben erhebt sich die alte Burg über die Ländereien die sich seit Generationen im Besitz der Familie befanden. Obwohl diese Region für ihr mildes Klima bekannt war, wehte seit Beginn des Sommers ein eisiger Wind um die alten Mauern. Selbst der graue Himmel schien sich seit Monaten nicht mehr aufgeklärt zu haben.

Der junge Malfoy hatte sich daran gewöhnt. So wie man sich an alles gewöhnte wenn es Notwendig ist, auch wenn diese Notwendigkeit erzwungen war.

Ruhig stand er am Fenster. Die grauen Augen blickten auf das düstere Land. Bei klaren Wetter konnte man bis Tintagel blicken, doch jetzt war alles was weiter entfernt war in ein nebliges Grau getaucht. Selbst die Natur schien zu wissen was sich hier zusammen braute.

Draco blickte auf. Schwarze Silhouetten heben sich von der monotonen Wolkenmasse ab - Posteulen. Mit unverhohlenen Neid blickte er ihnen nach. Sie hatten die Möglichkeit dieser beengenden Einöde, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, zu entfliehen.

Seit er für die Sommerferien nach Hause kam, war er wie ein Gefangener im eigenen Elternhaus. Es diente zum Schutz, hatte man ihn gesagt. Natürlich nicht zu seinen eigenen, sondern seiner Fähigkeit die sich der dunkle Lord nur zu gerne zu eigen machen wollte.

Eine gewisse mentale Begabung war wie in allen alten Zaubererfamilien vorhanden. Doch seine Sensibilität für alles magische, ob Zauber, Personen oder Gegenstände war außergewöhnlich. Er war nicht nur in der Lage sie in seinen näheren Umkreis zu fühlen sondern auch wiederzuerkennen.

Ein wahrer Glücksgriff für Voldemort und der setzte deswegen alles daran den jungen Malfoy zu einen seiner Untergebenen zu machen. Doch Draco weigerte mit stillen Widerstand. Wie lange er diesen noch aufrechterhalten konnte wusste er nicht. Die Zeit lief ihn davon.

Durch die Verhaftung seines Vaters hatte er seinen wichtigsten Schutz verloren. Auch sein Pate Serverus Snape war machtlos, zu groß ist das misstrauen gegen ihn. Und seine Mutter... Ihr konnte er am wenigsten vertrauen, hatte sie sich doch gleich mit den neuen „Hausherren"zusammengetan.

Wieder wurde der graue Himmel von schwarzen Schatten verdeckt, diesmal waren es keine Eulen. Dracos Inneres zog es eiskalt zusammen und das lag nicht nur an den Anblick der Dementoren. Sein Vater hätte nie erlaubt dass sie Malfoy Manor so nahe kommen dürften...

Er fröstelte. Seit er aus Hogwarts kam war dem Blonden nicht mehr richtig warm. Nur sein verschrobener Stolz verbat es ihm im Kamin ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Mit einen leisen ‚Blop' erschien eine Hauselfe mit einen Tablett im Zimmer.

„Sir. Miny bringt ihr Essen, Sir."

Draco wandte sich vom Fenster ab und beobachtete wie Miny das Tablett auf seinen Schreibtisch abstellte. Unsicher blickte sie abwechselnd zu ihm und Richtung Boden, als sie schüchtern weitersprach:

„Der Master möchte das sie sich fertig um 10 Uhr in der Eingangshalle einfinden, Sir."

Der Blonde verzog das blasse Gesicht bei der Bezeichnung ‚Master'. Solch eine Anmaßung konnte auch nur ER sich erlauben. Spielte sich auf wie der neue Hausherr, dabei ist es ihm nur den Wohlwollen vom dunklen Lord und vor allem Narcissa zu verdanken dass er sich hier einniesten konnte.

Die Hauselfe wartete geduldig aber verunsichert auf das Zeichen, dass sie sich zurück ziehen kann. Bevor ihr junger Herr sie aber entlies überreichte er ihr einen Briefumschlag, den sie schnell unter den Geschirrtuch mit dem sie bekleidet war steckte.

„Du weist was du zu tun hast. Und sei ja vorsichtig,"zischte Draco, dann verschwand sie wieder mit einen ‚Blop'.

Dieser Umschlag war ein Teil seines ‚stillen Wiederstandes'. Regelmäßig versuchte er Severus Informationen über Aktivitäten der Deatheater zu zuspielen. Er gehört zwar noch nicht dazu, aber er saß so zu sagen an der Quelle. Da sämtlicher Briefverkehr über Eulen überwacht wurde, musste er sich auf die Loyalität der Hauselfen verlassen. Miny diente den Malfoys schon seit Jahren und war ansatzweise Zuverlässig um die Nachrichten sicher und vor allem unentdeckt zu übermitteln.

Draco weis das es Gefährlich war und das es ihm das Leben kostet wenn er entdeckt wurde, aber im Moment hatte der Slytherin ein anderes Problem.

Laut der Aussage von Miny erwartete man das er wieder bei einen Angriff auf Muggel-Siedlungen mit kam. Ihm schauderte. Zu oft musst er dieses grausamen Abschlachten mit ansehen, mit der Gewissheit nichts tun zu können und nur zu versuchen sich möglichst im Hintergrund zu halten, damit niemanden auffällt wie sehr er diese Überfälle verabscheute.

Als um neun ein anderer Hauself ihm den schwarzen Deatheater-Umhang brachte, sank sein Herz. Wie auch schon die anderen Male davor suchte er seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, die sich kurzzeitig verabschiedet hatte, um sich eine Stunde später auf den Weg zu machen.

Auf den Gängen wimmelte es von Deatheater. Nicht zum ersten mal wurde Draco bewusst wie viel sich hier verändert hatte.

In der Eingangshalle wartete er schon auf ihn.

‚Er' hieß Robert Quinn und war einer von Voldemorts Lieblingsschoßhündchen. Seinen Lord treu ergeben hatte er sich die schwere Aufgabe gemacht Lucius Platz einzunehmen und vor allem seinen widerspenstigen Sohn zu einen ergebenen Deatheater zu erziehen, was sein Vater wohl versäumt zu haben schien.

Draco hasste ihn. Seine Mutter dagegen hatte sich schnell mit ihm über den Verlust ihres Mannes getröstet. Der Blonde verstand es nicht, dieser Abklatsch eines Slytherin kam bei weiten nicht an seinen Vater ran.

Als er vor Quinn stehen blieb, schaute er ihn trotzig in die graugrünen Augen. Er musste dabei seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, da der Mann einen guten Kopf größer war.

„Immer noch keine Manieren gelernt, Junge?"

Der Kleiner hob abwertend eine Augenbraue. Er würde sich nicht herablasen darauf zu Antworten. Quinn schien darüber etwas anders zu denken und verpasste den Jungen für seine Unverschämtheit eine Ohrfeige. In der Halle wurde es kurz still und alle anwesenden Deatheater schauten zu den jungen Malfoy, der mit einer roten Wange den Mann vor ihm immer noch anfunkelte. Da solche Zwischenfälle bei den Beiden nichts ungewöhnliches waren hingen sie kurze Zeit später wieder ihren Gesprächen nach.

„Das wird dir nicht viel helfen, undankbares Balg. Denn heute wirst du dich nicht drücken können."

Mit einen schmiereigen Grinsen zog Quinn Draco zum Ausgang der Halle. Diesen schwante nichts gutes.

tbc


End file.
